Ami Nestle the Mary Sue
by Sallymander
Summary: Well, I think you can tell by the title. This is NOT a parody, though it will be slightly funny later on. It goes by sort of fast too. Not really a serious fic. Anyway, R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize blah blah blah…(you get the idea)

A/N: Ok well this is gonna be a slight Mary Sue story. A good Mary Sue. No it's not a parody so it won't be really funny. It might be sort of disgusting too, cuz she's has a lot of 'lovers' and boyfriends and stuff. Anyway, the characters are really OOC (some of 'em anyway) and the main character is perfect…which gives you a Mary Sue. So…you have been warned and now on with the story! Don't forget to review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ami took one look at the scarlet steam engine and a slow smile spread across her face. She was just about to go to Hogwarts, the best and only magic school in Britain. Ami knew that she would become popular right away. Ami Nestle, age 17, had gorgeous layered blond hair and stunning violet eyes that entranced you beyond your wildest dreams. She was a tall 5'10" and very slim. Her revealing Muggle top hugged her perfect curves and her jeans were tight around her hips. 

"Hey beautiful. What's your name?" a very hot and sexy teen came up behind Ami and slid his arm around her waist. He had platinum blond hair and the most gorgeous gray eyes.

"Hey handsome. I'm Ami. Who might you be?" she flirted with him, batting her eyelashes.

"I'm in love with you already," the teen looked deep into her eyes and smiled. Ami smiled back and leaned in close. Suddenly she forced herself onto him and gave him a very passionate kiss, body pressed up against his.

"See you later," Ami said after they pulled apart. She winked at him and got onto the train.

Draco Malfoy stood there with a smirk on his face and a distant look to his eyes. No doubt this girl was about to become friends with the Golden Trio as well. He had to prevent that.

Meanwhile Ami was looking for a compartment to sit in. All the ones she had passed had been full, even though some guys in those compartments offered her a lap to sit on. Finally she reached the last compartment, where a dark haired boy, a girl, and a red haired boy were sitting. As soon as she entered, the two boys looked hungrily at her while the girl looked annoyed.

"May I sit here?" she asked in her perfect voice. The two boys suddenly scooted over to make room for the beautiful Ami. She chose to sit next to the dark haired boy, as he was hottest one.

"So, what's your name," she asked, snuggling up to Harry. He blushed and offered his lap for her to sit on. She gracefully accepted and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ron and Hermione were watching carefully with disgust and interest.

"I-I'm Harry Potter," he replied weakly. Harry was flabbergasted by this girl's behavior. 

She leaned in close and said, "The famous Harry Potter? Well, I probably should've known."

Ami closed in on him and kissed him while rubbing his neck. After almost three whole minutes, they broke apart and Ami noticed the other two people, who were wriggling uncomfortably.

"What about you two?" she asked. "What are your names?"

Ron blushed as he addressed her and mumbled, "Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said.

"_The_ Hermione Granger? The cleverest student at Hogwarts? So pleased to meet you!" Ami exclaimed. Hermione turned red and thanked her.

The four of them talked until the train reached Hogwarts. Ami was constantly leaning in towards Harry and touching him in all his 'sensitive' spots. This made Harry nervous and the others disgusted greatly. 

After they got off the train, the quartet went across the lake and onto the carriages (A/N: is it first carriages then lake?) They arrived at Hogwarts in less than 20 minutes and Professor McGonagall came to bring them into the Great Hall.

After everyone was settled and the sorting had finished, the Headmaster rose. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before you eat, I would like to make a couple of announcements. Firstly, we have a new student with us from Durmstrang. Her name is Ami Nestle, and now she will be sorted."

Ami, who was standing off to the side, walked up to the hat, blowing kisses to the crowd. The boys whistled and the girls cheered. Everyone thought she was so pretty. Ami stepped up to the stool, sat on it, and placed the hat on her head. In less than 2 seconds, the hat cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ami gently set the hat back down and headed towards where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. All the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even the Slytherins were cheering. Everyone just loved her so much by her first impression.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Ok yeah I know that was really short but oh well. Anyway, don't forget to review! New chapter will be out whenever I feel like finishing the chapter. And they'll all be really short too. If you don't like Mary Sue stories, read my other ones and review 'em!


End file.
